The Mizuno Ball Effect
by imagination44
Summary: Mizuno Academy has perfected a new invention that can heighten a students abilities greatly. They decided to test it on the dumbest person in school. What happens to Akihisa Yoshi after being tested? Find out by reading.


**I decided to make this fanfiction because highly so tired of Akihisa always being pushed around so I decided to write one where he's no longer pushed around (maybe by Himeji). **

It was another day at Mizuno High school and the general idiot Akihisa was having another sad day. He had just failed another test, got beaten by Minami again and he let so many people just walk all over him, but today was going to change him forever. Akihisa was just sleeping on his desk when the girl he's had a crush on for a while now, Himeji, woke him up.

"Hey Akihisa it's lunch time so wake up."

The boy finally woke up and was very enlightened by the cute Himeji.

"Oh hey Himeji. Is it lunch time already?"

"Yes, but what's wrong? You sound a bit down."

"Today hasn't been going well for me. Actually everything hasn't been going well for me my whole life."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm getting really tired of being me. Being called stupid, having to be a probationary student and all, and worst of all letting people walk all over me. I'm getting really tired of it."

"Don't think like that. I happen to think your a wonderful person."

"Thanks, but I think I'm just gonna lay on my desk and starv to death."

"Oh come on cheer up. I actually made a lunch box just for you."

"Wait you did?! But why?!"

She blushed and said,

"B-Because I feel bad for how your always starving so much so I thought I might as well help you."

"R-Really..."

She grabbed the lunch she made and was about to hand it to him, but then one of the class F students came up to them and it was one of the Reaper students.

"Akihisa? Are you about to receive a lunch by a girl. This is a great betrayal. Men tie him up!"

The other Reapers grabbed him and tied him to a cross.

"H-Hey come on let me down. I didn't do anything!"

Some of his friends came in and said,

"Hey what's all the commotion about?" Said Yuji.

"Akihisa's being tortured by the Reapers again."

"Why's that?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Because I made him a lunch."

"(Sigh) Poor Aki. Well we might as well let him die in piece."

"Wait are you serious you guys are gonna let me die right here?! I thought you guys were my friends?! Himeji help me!"

"Don't worry Akihisa. You'll be fine. You've been through this before right?"

She just smiled at him knowing he'd be alright, but Akihisa was scared out of his mind.

"Alright the punishment for you is death, by fire." They said as they were holding a torch.

No! No! No! No! I'm seriously gonna die like this! And my friends are just gonna watch. Even Himeji thinks I won't be damaged after this! Dame it! I hate being like this! I hate my self! I wish I would change. I wish I'd be someone no one can pushover.

"May your wish come true."

Suddenly a dark orb was above Akihisa. Everyone in the class room could see it.

"W-What is that thing."

They were all so mesmerized by it. It started to move and went to Akihisa. It started entering his body and he started screaming in pain.

"Ahhhhhhh! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!"

"Akihisa!"

His friends were very worried about him. The black orb was completely inside of Akihisa. He stopped screaming and dropped his head. Suddenly his hair turned black and changed. His eyes turned blue.

"A-Akihisa are you alright?!"

Himeji was very worried. Akihisa lifted his head and then broke the ropes. He landed on the ground. Everyone was so shocked. Akihisa's eyes looked so intimidating. He looked at the Reaper holding the torch. He started walking towards him. The Reapper looked scared. Akihisa grabbed the end of the torch that was on fire. When he spoke, his voice was so different. It was deeper.

"Fire... is dangerous. When you burn someone they die. You think you can decide whether a person should live or die just because a girl makes them lunch."

The flames started burning his entire arm. It burned the sleeve of his jacket and started changing his arm. No one could believe it at all. The Akihisa they knew had changed forever.

"Let me make things clear. You dare try to kill me. I will kill you first."

He crushed the torch and the flames disappeared, but his arm was so different. It was red and looked so rough and his nails were black. It looked so demonic. His friends were so scared and the Reapers backed away from him. Akihisa started walking away.

"A...Akihisa..."

He stopped and turned with a smile.

"What is it Himeji?"

They all were so confused. At first he was angry and now he's smiling.

"I...Is your arm okay?"

"Don't worry. I'm going to the infirmary to get it patched up. Right now it's burning a little bit, but I'm fine.

"Um...Akihisa...you do realize your eyes and hair look different. Also your voice...it's actually deeper."

"I do?"

Minami grabbed a mirror and showed it to him. He didn't look surprised at all.

"Huh look at that. Oh well."

He left after that leaving everyone speechless.

"...What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know, but I can say for sure that the Akihisa we know is gonna be different from now on."

School was over and Akihisa just got home.

"I'm home sis."

"Welcome home bro...who are you?"

"It's me Akihisa."

"Really cause you look completely different and your voice is different."

"Yeah must be puberty. I actually changed completely at school."

"What happened to your arm?"

"No big deal. It got burned, but I'm okay."

"You got burned?! How?!"

"One of my classmates tried to burn me, but I ended up burning myself. Look don't worry about it. Also I want you to know that you should expect better progress with my grades coming up very soon."

"Really, you sound pretty confident about it. But actions speak louder then words."

"Gotcha, and also remember the rule about illicit sexual relationships with girls are forbidden."

"Yes, what about it?"

"I'm not following that rule. You can tell me when to study or what I can or can't eat, but you can't tell me who I'm allowed to date. But don't worry, I won't start dating till I bring my grades up. But when I do you can't tell me that I can't date."

"My, my, you changed the way you looked and you think you can do whatever you want huh."

Suddenly a dark aura formed around her.

"If you think I have no choice because I'm living here then I can just move out."

"What? What are you talking about? You don't have any money."

"On the contrary I do. I have about 800,000,000 yen in savings. I started saving when I was 5."

"H-How on earth did you save that much money. You kept spending your money on mangas and video games?!"

"When ever I was given money I would place half in my savings and the other half I would spend. So I'm completely prepared to move out anytime I want. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room to study."

He was about to go upstairs, but he stopped and said,

"I'm done being pushed around. From now on, no one controls me."

His sister actually got scared hearing those words. The Akihisa she teased around and pushed was gone forever.

The next day Akihisa's sister just woke up and was about to wake her brother up when suddenly she smelled something very good. She walked to the kitchen and saw a bunch of delicious food on the table. She was so shocked. She wondered,

"Who could have done this!"

"Morning sis."

She turned to her brother and saw him wearing an apron while cooking food.

"Akihisa, did you make all this?"

"Yup, I grabbed some Ingredients outside."

"Outside? You made this with ingredients outside?"

"Yup, the tea leaves are made from the trees outside and as for the meat I killed some squirrels."

"I'm sorry, did you just say you killed some squirrels?"

"Yup, but as for how I killed them is a secret. Now eat up it's really good."

"I think I lost my appetite."

"Really, it's really good."

He took about bite out of the squirrel meat.

"I'm good."

She was really freaked out at the way her brother was acting.

"Alright suit yourself. Anyway I gotta go."

And just like that he left. As his sister looked at him take off she thought,

"What happened to my brother?"

She looked at the food and wondered if it really was good.

Akihisa just arrived at school. He opened the door and said,

"Morning everyone."

Everyone looked at him a bit scared considering what happened to him. He walked to his desk more cheerful then he's ever been. He sat down and turned towards Himeji and said,

"Morning Himeji. How's it going?"

"F-Fine actually. W-What about you? You seem cheerful today."

"I'm just thinking today is pretty nice."

"Is that so?"

Himeji was still pretty scared of him after what happened yesterday. Yuji looked at him and then walked towards him then asked,

"Alright dude answer me this. Are you still the same Akihisa we know, or are you gonna be different from now on?"

"Is this about yesterday. Look don't worry. I'm still the same Akihisa, just a little bit different."

"What do you mean by that?"

"As in I'm not gonna be pushed around anymore. From now on I'm gonna be an Akihisa no one can control."

"Is that it? Why this sudden change anyway? Also what was that orb that went inside you?"

"Yeah I've never seen anything like it. It was so strange."

"I don't know myself. But I don't really care, cause it made me into someone more respectful. So I'm happy."

"...whatever man."

Kota walked up to him and asked,

"Hey Akihisa. Wanna buy some pics I got of Hidayoshi changing?"

When Himeji and Minami heard that they got ticked off.

"Not this again." Hidayoshi said.

"Why would I want those. After all Hidayoshi's a boy so I'm not really interested."

They were both very surprised to hear that.

"But their really hot!"

"Again he's a boy."

"Wow he really has changed."

Iron Man walked in and said,

"Everyone sit down."

He looked around the room and saw Akihisa.

"You with the black hair. Who are you?"

"It's me Akihisa."

"Yoshi? You changed your hair? And your voice is different."

"Yeah must be puberty."

"Whatever. Alright let's get started."

Class ended and everyone was about to eat lunch till Iron Man said,

"Yoshi, can I see you for a moment?"

"Yeah sure."

They both stepped outside.

"Now Yoshi. I know you want to bring your grades up, but cheating isn't the answer."

"Cheating?"

"You got a hundred percent on the quiz today. Obviously you cheated."

"I didn't cheat."

"Yeah right. You expect me to believe that."

Suddenly the principle came and said,

"It's true that he really didn't."

"Principle?"

"You see I know he didn't cheat because I'm the one who made him smarter."

"Wait you made me this way?"

"Yes. You see we've been working on a project that's able to enhance a students intelligence and physical body. If we can perfect it then we can turn any idiot into a genius. It's called the Mizuno ball. the way it works is it enters a students body then sends shockwaves to the brain. Once the brain is hit with these shockwaves it gives it a jolt spreading through your entire body. Making you stronger and smarter. Of course we had to test it and I thought who better to test it then on you."

"But you did it without my consent."

"I called your parents about it and they were all for it."

"But what about the way I look?"

"Well their are some side effects to it that probably changed the way you look. I certainly didn't expect it to change your arm into looking like that. You'll probably have to wear a bandage around that arm for the rest of your life. I guess we still have to try and perfect it."

"So wait...I'm just some Ginny pig right now."

"Yup, sorry we didn't tell you about it."

"No it's fine. Because thanks to this I'm actually happy. I'm finally done being a pushover. And I'm smarter too."

"Well we don't know for how long. You see the Mizuno balls effects could be temporary or could last forever. We don't know. That's why we're testing it on you."

"I never knew we were in the process of doing something like that. It's amazing."

"Although here's the thing. I want you two to keep it a secret. The only ones who know about it are me and the other teachers. This project is a secret because if anyone knew about it then they could try and create their own and make a profit off it. Do you understand."

"Understood."

"Good, also be sure to keep me updated on any new activities towards your body"

"I got it."

The principle left leaving those two just so surprised. What they didn't know was that someone else was listening in on them.

It had been a week since Akihisa's changed and everyone's pretty much gotten used to it. He's been doing very well with his grades and his sister has been very proud of him.

Everyone was in class and Akhisa was just talking with his friends. Suddenly Himeji came in and she looked a bit different. Her eyes were red and her lips were pink. As for her hair it was sparkling.

"Good morning Akihisa."

"G...Good morning?"

"M-Misuki?! Did you get hit with that same orb as Aki?!"

"Nope, I'm wearing contacts right now."

"Whoa." Yuji said as Shouko stabbed his eyes.

"You can't look at her Yuji."

Akihisa wasn't fooled. He new that she was hit with the Mizuno ball, but the question was why did they test it on Himeji? Iron Man came in and told every one to sit down. Akhisa sat down at his desk while Himeji sat on his lap. Iron Man noticed and said,

"Himeji what are you doing? Sit in your desk, not on Yoshi."

"But my desk is broken."

"What? No it's n-"

Himeji broke her desk and they were all surprised and scared.

"See, so may I share a desk with Akihisa?"

"S-Sure...just don't sit in his lap."

Himeji sat next to Akihisa and He was really surprised how much she's changed.

Class ended and it was lunch time.

"So Akihisa what you make for lunch?" Yuji asked.

"Today I just made a bento."

"Akihisa, I made you a bento today." Himeji said.

"Oh uh thanks, but I already made my lunch."

Himeji grabbed his lunch and tossed it out the window. They couldn't believe what she just did.

"Oh no, looks like you don't have a lunch anymore. Oh well, guess you'll have to accept mine."

"But..."

"You will eat it right?"

A dark aura was surrounding Himeji and Akihisa actually felt a little scared. Himeji opened the lunch box and the food didn't have that dark aura around it like usual. Himeji started feeding him.

"Say ahhhh."

"A-Ahhhhhh."

He took a bite while his friends were praying for him. But it tasted different then the usual.

"How is it?"

"It's salty."

"Oh I'm sorry. I guess I'm still not that good at cooking."

"Wait is he serious?"

The guys took a bite of it and said,

"It really is too salty."

"Alright you don't have to judge it."

Himeji got an idea and said,

"I know how to make it taste better."

Himeji held the food on her mouth and was waiting for Akihisa. Everyone was really shocked but mostly Minami. Himeji's never been that daring.

"H-Himeji. I don't thi-"

Himeji forced kissed him the food. She was so daring. Everyone watched them kiss so intensely. The boys were so pissed, but knew they couldn't do anything because they saw Akihisa's strength and Himeji was acting very scary today. She broke the kiss and Akihisa was blushing so much.

"H...Him...eji..."

She just smiled while everyone looked so pail.

"Yuji." said Shouko

He turned to her and she tried to kiss him, but he dodged and said,

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I want to know what a kiss feels like."

"Then kiss someone else! Just because they did it doesn't mean that we should!"

"You'll kiss me if it's the last thing you ever do." She said with a murderous aura.

"Don't you mean if it's the last thing you'll ever do!"

She tried to kiss him again, but he started running.

"You won't get away."

Shouko started to chase him while leaving the class in suspense.

Akihisa was in the principles office asking her,

"So what gives? Why did you make Himeji a test subject?"

"Because she wanted to be one. I'm not sure when, but apparently she learned about the project and said she wanted to be apart of it. So we did what she asked. Although the Mizuno Ball we used on her was a bit different. It was a mark two Mizuno ball. Although the only difference is it didn't cause her pain and it only changed her appearance a little bit. So were getting closer to perfecting the project."

"So she wanted this."

"It shouldn't matter. After all she's still the same right."

"Not really." He said while blushing.

"What do you mean by that?"

"N-Nothing."

Akihisa was walking back to class wondering about Himeji.

"So the one I had not only made me smarter and stronger, but it also changed my personality and my appearance. The mark two ball changed her appearance a little bit and changed her personality. But why did her personality change to that? I mean in a way she's still the same Himeji, but just a bit bolder. But why does she keep treating me like that? She's never done that before the Mizuno ball."

"Boo!" Said Himeji surprising Akihisa.

"Hehe did I scare you?"

"Just a little. So what's up Himeji?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Will you go on a date with me."

Akihisa blushed and what he didn't realize was everyone from school heard it.

"Whaaaat!"

"Dame it Akihisa! It's bad enough that you got a kiss from her, but now your dating her! This is unforgivable." Said the reaper.

"Boss calm down. Remember what he's capable of!"

"The end of the world is here!"

"Why do people exaggerate on my life." Said Akihisa.

"So what do you say?" Asked Himeji.

Akihisa blushed and said,

"W-Well...Okay."

"Great! Meet me at town square at 4." She said as she left.

"A date huh...am I gonna be okay on a date?"

The next day Akihisa was dressed casually for his date with Himeji. He was standing in town square right under the clock. He was pretty nervous. He looked at his watch and saw that she was only 5 minutes late.

"I wonder where she is?"

"Akihisa!"

He heard as Himeji was calling out for him as she was running towards him.

"Sorry, did I make you wait?"

"No not at all..."

He blushed when he saw how cute her outfit was.

"Great then lets go!"

She grabbed his hand and then started dragging him to wherever she wanted to go.

First they stopped at a crepe shop.

"How's your chocolate crepe Akihisa?"

"It's really good. How's your strawberry crepe?"

"It's also good. Wanna try mine."

"Sur-"

He paused for a moment and remembered how she might try and feed it to him.

"On second thought never mind. I'm good."

"Really? But it's really good."

"Naw I'm fine. Really."

"Ok, then let me try yours."

"Sure."

Himeji opened her mouth and when he was about to give her some he blushed at how cute she looked.

"...hisa...Akihisa! Come on feed it to me."

"Oh...right sorry."

He fed her the crepe and she looked so satisfied that it was cute.

"It's really good as well!"

Meanwhile without them knowing, their friends were spying on them.

"Akihisa you traitor. I thought we were friends, but you betrayed our friendship." Said Koata."

"Remind me again why were spying on them?"asked Hideyoshi.

"Because this is really interesting."said Yuji.

"We'll why are Shouko and Kubo here?"

"I go anywhere where Yuji goes.

"I-I came because I'm worried about Yoshi. That's all."

"By the way where's Shimada?"

"She didn't wanna come. She said she had some homework to do."

Meanwhile at Minami's house. She was staring at a picture of Akihisa before the Mizuno ball. She looked really depressed and started to cry.

"Why...Aki..."

Back to the date. They finished their creeps and decided to head to


End file.
